Moments
by animeroxsmyworld
Summary: Various One-Shots. CH8 'Drink On It- She holds her bottle out towards him. "You want some?" She slurs. Yukio is about to reject out of pure habit, used to constantly rejecting her bad influence, when he pauses and remembers what day it is. Slowly he curls his fingers around the neck of the bottle.
1. Fighter

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Exorcist.**

**A/N: Ok, so I wanted to attempt to do some one-shots for Blue Exorcist. I'm motivated to see more stories out for this series. Also, more RinXShiemi stories because they're my favourite couple. **

**And before I forget, I'm not saying that these will all be RinXShiemi, because they probably won't, but if given the chance, they're my favourite Blue Exorcist couple and there just aren't enough stories for them. So if I have the opportunity, don't be surprised if it ends up RinXShiemi.**

**Fighter**

**By:Animeroxsmyworld**

He was always fighting.

He was a fighter.

That was never going to change.

"I'm bored!" Shima whined as he let himself fall onto the ground, his arms splaying out around him. "There's been nothing to do for weeks! Nothing but stupid homework! Oh uh, sorry Okumura-sensei." He apologized quickly as he glanced at Yukio.

The brunette gave a short hum to show he had heard the pink haired boy's apology. "I'll admit, there has been a rather low number of missions."

"Isn't that a good thing? That means there's less demon activity." Izumo piped up from where she was seated on the grass. The temperature had spiked drastically in the last month and in a long process of extreme nagging, they had managed to sway Yukio to let them hold one class, only ONE, outside.

It was so hot that Shiemi had been sent out to get a bag of popsicles. She had yet to return from her little adventure.

Rin had followed Shima's example and sprawled himself out on the grass. He was enjoying the peace between the missions, though Shura had decided to pick up her training like hell while they had the time. It meant safety for a little while longer. The voices of the others turned into background noise as the heat warmed him and he could feel himself begin to doze off.

"I'm not sure what kind everyone wanted so I got one of everything."

Rin's eyes slid open quickly and adjusted to Shiemi walking towards them, a large plastic bag swinging from her hand. She placed it down and it was like a madhouse as the others rushed for the bag, all anxious for something cool in this balmy weather. Like the kind girl that she was, Shiemi waited last before taking the remaining popsicle from the bag.

She looked up and paused.

Everyone was sprawled out in a tight knit circle. There wasn't space for her. Her original spot had been messed over in the scramble. Her brow furrowed slightly in thought.

Rin's eyes slid to her still standing form and then he followed her gaze, catching onto her problem quickly. He opened his mouth to say something when he caught his brother's eye, the brown haired boy already making to call out towards the blond girl.

Their eyes narrowed towards the other.

"Sh-"

"Shiemi!"

Shiemi turned towards Rin, slightly startled by the volume of his voice. He had practically shouted although she was only 2 feet away. He visibly shuffled over, making a spot for her beside him while pushing Shima aside, the pink haired boy grumbling around his popsicle as he too shuffled around.

Shiemi brightened and quickly dropped down beside Rin, smiling as she unwrapped her popsicle and began to chatter.

The fanged boy nodded at her before meeting Yukio's annoyed gaze, a patronizingly innocent smile lighting the older twins face. What could he say?

He was a fighter.

He was always fighting.


	2. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Exorcist**

**Friends**

**By:Animeroxsmyworld**

They were friends. She had vowed to be his friend forever, no matter what happened. He could always count on her, and she knew that she could always count on him. So no matter what, they were friends.

That had stung.

Don't get him wrong, it was flattering. He could tell by looking in Shiemi's big green eyes that she had meant every word of it. She would always be there for him…as a friend. It hit him like a blow. The small, awkward hope and feelings that he had stowed away inside of himself, twitched in depression when she smiled at him happily. Her words echoed in his head each time their shoulder's brushed or they sat alone together, Shiemi talking away happily while Rin watched, hands twitching to grab hers.

'_I'll be your friend forever!'_

His smile would turn bittersweet and his twitching would stop, his stomach clenching.

She was oblivious.

He had never known that being called someone's friend was so depressing. But he managed to smile back and continue on as if her words hadn't made him want to reach out and touch her. To hug her. To confess that he didn't want to be her friend.

He wanted more than friendship…

But he wouldn't tarnish what she cherished.

After all, they were friends.


	3. Family Portrait

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: So this was inspired from when Yukio said he couldn't even draw a picture of his mom at school when the subject came up. I figured out of pure desperation to finish the assignment, (cause even as I kid you just know Yukio would strive in school) he would draw the first female he sees.**

* * *

**Family Portrait**

**By: animeroxsmyworld**

* * *

Yukio stared at the blank piece of paper in front of him, a black crayon held in poised in his hand. He blinked, touched the crayon to the picture before frowning and pulling the crayon back. After a second he let his hand fall to rest on the table, his brow furrowing before he looked over at Rin.

For once, Rin was giving an assignment actual thought, the crayons in his hands zipping across the page in his enthusiasm. He looked to be pouring his heart out for the world to see.

Yukio looked back at his blank page.

"Yukio, you're not drawing anything."

Yukio looked up at his teacher, the small thin woman watching him in concern. She looked at him before looking over at all the other kids around the room who were all studiously colouring. Even those already done the original picture had been given extra pages to fill the time.

"Don't you want to draw your mom?" She asked as she crouched down to his eye level.

Yukio only shook his head. "I don't have a mom."

Her brow furrowed and he could see her look between the two twins. One, obviously drawing nothing, while the other was obviously drawing _something_. Her lips pursed and she returned her gaze to him, her lips pulling up in a smile.

"Well then, what do you think your mom would look like?" She asked.

Yukio only stared at her. He had never given it any thought. Not really. He had always just had a dad. It had never really occurred to him to have a mother before. She gave his head a single pat before rising and making her rounds around the room. Yukio watched her go before a cry of triumph from beside him grabbed his attention.

"I'm done!" Rin cried as he slid the paper away from him, beaming. Curious, Yukio peeked at the picture his older twin had drawn. What did his brother think this mother person of theirs looked like?

The markings on the page were scribbles at best, but Yukio was able to make out the shape of the person. It was a tall woman with an abundance of long blond hair and fair skin.

It…didn't seem right.

At least not to Yukio.

His brow scrunched up but he didn't raise his complaint to Rin. For all he knew, maybe their mom really did look like that.

"5 more minutes!" The teacher called out as she made her way to the front of the classroom. Feeling a fleeting moment of panic surge inside of him, Yukio glanced back at his paper. It was still blank. Could he just hand it in like that? Surely it wasn't his fault if he couldn't draw his mother. Like he said, he didn't have one.

"Yukio, why aren't you drawing?" Rin asked when he tried to peek at his brother's picture.

For a reason Yukio didn't understand, he became defensive. "I am!" He shot back, immediately hiding his paper from his brother's peering blue eyes. Why had he done that? Was he ashamed that his brother could think of their mother's face and he couldn't? Feeling oddly defiant, Yukio picked up his forgotten black crayon and began to draw, eyes glued to the paper before him.

The 5 minutes passed and the pictures were to be handed in, the children placing them in a neat stack on the teacher's desk. Everyone moved to get up but Yukio remained seated, putting the finishing touches on his page.

"Yukio!" The teacher called. "It's time to hand it in!"

Yukio gave a faint nod as he began to rise from his seat, crayon running one last line across the page before he nods to himself and snatches the paper up. He trots over to the desk and hands it to the teacher before running back to his seat, Rin beginning to pester him about the drawing which he hadn't gotten to see. Curiosity getting the better of her, she glances down at the picture.

Although it wasn't an art piece, her distinct features are captured in the crayon scrawl.


	4. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: In case no one knows, this chapter is about Yukio.**

* * *

**Home**

**By: animeroxsmyworld**

* * *

Sometimes he loses himself.

It feels strange to admit because he's known the truth for years and it's foolish to feel overwhelmed now, but he is. At the most random moments when he's alone, running errands or trying to complete a mission he feels the pressure of it all, the enormity of everything, and he can't breathe.

He needs to run.

He wants to escape it all.

Being Satan's son.

Being an exorcist.

Being a teacher at fifteen.

The responsibility to look after his brother.

To follow in Shiro's footsteps.

He needs to escape it all, needs to leave it all behind before it chokes him and leaves him drowning, gasping for air. Before he can rationalize what he's doing, he's running. He sees nothing as his feet pound against the pavement, his lungs burning in his chest as a path the has long since been engraved in him wears under his feet.

Suddenly he stops, panting for breath and collapses onto his knees in front of the doors before him.

The large temple doors he's memorized so long ago.

So large.

So warm.

So safe.

Home.


	5. Back to December

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Exorcist**

* * *

**Back to December**

**By: animeroxsmyworld**

* * *

He was sure that it was snowing that day.

No he was certain of it.

That day that changed his life forever.

Ready to slaughter three lives on command of the Vatican, and instead taking in two infant boys. Some of the details may be a little blurred with the years but the important points are still as clear and sharp as crystal.

Two faces, brimming with innocence stare up at him against their mother's now limp body. Poor Yuri, their birth cost her her life. He gets ready to unsheathe his sword, determination to strike and end their unfortunate lives building in his bones when Rin opens his mouth and lets out a laugh.

It breaks him, shatters him completely as he stares back in awe, his hand stilling.

Yukio coos up shortly after as he wiggles in his blanket.

He can't kill them. No.

It's impossible.

* * *

"Summer definitely." Rin replies easily from where he's seated at the table. "You get time off of school and it's so nice out! I don't have to wear all those stuffy clothes!" He continues enthusiastically.

Yukio furrows his brow, thinking over Rin's opinion before nodding along. "That's true."

Shiro blinks as he notices both of their eyes turn to him.

"What about you dad? What's your favourite season?" Yukio asks, his homework assignment peeping up at him from underneath the brunette's elbow.

"Winter." He replies instantly as he shoves a riceball into his mouth. Rin's face scrunches up into disgust as he register's Shiro's answer.

"Winter?" He exclaims, as if insulted. "But it's so cold, and there's snow everywhere…and…and…" He fumbles.

Shiro only smirks around his riceball.

It was definitely snowing the day his life changed forever.


	6. What If

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: Don't know where this one came from. Just random bit I suppose.**

* * *

**What If**

**By: animeroxsmyworld**

* * *

****It was a harmless game they used to play when they were little, just old enough to be enrolled in school. It was a game to pass the time while at the same time expanding their imaginations to the ultimate limits. It was silly and harmless.

_What if they could fly? What if they were super tall? _

_What if Yukio had green skin? What if they had super powers?_

_What if monsters were real? What if unicorns were real?_

_What if they could eat chocolate all the time?_

_What if marshmallows fell from the sky? What if it actually rained cats and dogs?_

As they got older they played the game less but when they did their questions became more real, as did the answers the other provided. It was how the game worked. One would ask 'what if…' and the other would have to use all of their imagination to give a proper answer. No longer elementary kids their questions began to stray from candy and superpowers to more earthly things.

_What if they were rich? What if they were famous?_

_What if they weren't really twins? _

_What if there was no law? What if Rin never failed a test?_

_What if there was no school?_

It came to a point in life, as the years continued, that they stopped playing altogether. It used to be fun and Rin would even shout out a random question excitedly with childish glee when suddenly his true nature was revealed to him.

His heritage.

It introduced him to a life of blood, death, fighting, monsters, and most of all, demons. He cursed the demons and he knew he wasn't the only one who did.

In the middle of night he staggered through the forest, wounds crippling him as he urged himself onwards to fight with his comrades against the demons burrowing themselves in the woods around them. They were fierce beings, even by his standards, and he had been separated from the group, left to return with a busted leg and a weeping gash on his face.

As he staggered through the darkness, he caught movement to his left. He froze and spun quickly, his hands tightening on the sheath of his sword. A small pool only glinted back at him, moonlight shining across the surface.

It had merely been his reflection.

He relaxed briefly before edging closer to the water, his image sharpening the closer he drew.

He looked terrifying, blood dripping off half his face and bruises colouring his skin. His cheek was beginning to swell and his clothes were rumpled and dirty as he stood on a limp.

But that wasn't what caught his attention.

It was the pointed ears. The fanged teeth. The black tail and the bright blue eyes.

He found himself instantly playing his game.

And he **hated** it.

_What if monsters were real?_

They are.

_What if Shiro could see you?_

He's dead.

_What if you were never Satan's son?_

There was a time when I wasn't. He had been normal to a point.

A shriek bellows loudly through the trees making him flinch, gaze snapping away from the water. He curses loudly and sprints away from the water and the demon eyes that stare back at him blankly…judging him. As he turns away, cringing for a brief moment from the pain that shoots up his leg, they leave him with one more thought.

_What if I was a demon like them?_

**I never will be.**


	7. Ashes Ashes

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Exorcist.**

**A/N: I've always hesitated trying to do Shiemi's POV. Hopefully I did her justice.**

* * *

**Ashes Ashes**

**By: animeroxsmyworld**

* * *

Flames…

Blue flames…

Every exorcist knew what it meant, what those wicked blue flames symbolized. They struck fear, grief, anger and hatred into the hearts of those who saw them and knew. Those were the flames of Satan. A single touch would burn you alive without a hope of survival.

So when they had first glimpsed those same blue flames sprouting from Rin, the reaction was predictably catastrophic. Shouting, screaming, and fleeing from the young man-on-fire as he faced whatever demons attacked him, both literal and metaphorical.

And each time he came around and let the fire disappear Shiemi saw the deep despair that haunted him. Regret and shame would color his face, the emotions slicing so deep it made her heart wrench.

She saw that expression each time she saw a simple campfire or flame from a lighter. She would never look at fire the same way ever again. Not without her eyes stinging with unshed tears.

Missions would crop up and she would notice the ways he urged his hands away from his sword, away from his sleeping power…away from his flames. He was trying so hard, whether for them or for himself she didn't know.

She could cry.

She finally broke when the demon they were facing proved too much and he was pushed over his limits. His sword cracked and fractured as he hacked at the powerful demon, flames licking at his body as he finally demolished the demon, but the fire had grown to circle his body.

He truly was on fire.

And no one urged forward to help him.

Shiemi could make out his slumped, dejected form within the tornado of blue flames and she inhaled sharply, tears glistening her eyes as she set her face. And then she sprinted.

"SHIEMI!"

Yukio cried out after her as she took off running, all sense of safety gone.

She was not going to see that same look on Rin's face again.

She wasn't.

Yukio's cry drew Rin's attention and in between the flames she could see his huge, bewildered gaze as he stared at her, stunned shock overriding his demon features before realization sunk in and he began to scream all kinds of warnings at her.

"What are you doing? Stop! Shiemi! STOP!"

She wrenched her eyes closed and barrelled into the fire, arms outstretched and waiting for the pain that should've come. But none did.

She barely had time to register the cool whisper of the flames that ghosted across her skin before she crashed into Rin, the two smacking into the ground in a tangle of limbs. Rin just stares at her, stunned at her unburned state but Shiemi throws the fire from her mind as she sits up and suddenly throws her arms around the blue-haired exorcist, her face burying into his chest.

The flames slowly dim and fade into the night as Rin awkwardly lets her babble into his shirt before his face turns down into a scowl as if he remembered something and he suddenly pushes Shiemi back at arm's length.

"What were you doing? You could've been killed!"

She can't raise up any energy to match his anger, a little smile only pulling at her lips and confusing him.

She should've known. Everyone should've known.

These are Rin's flames, not Satan's.

His flames are not the others. They do not burn the same.

And for Rin she'd gladly risk becoming ashes.


	8. Drink On It

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Blue Exorcist**

**A/N: I'll let you decide whether this was a YukioXShura piece. And I also have no clue when Shiro's birthday is but hey, can't let that stop me from writing.**

* * *

**Drink On It**

**By: animeroxsmyworld**

* * *

Sometimes Yukio forgets that Shura was also Shiro's pupil. It's a hard thing to forget with the way his exorcist training went, Shura always infuriating him with her natural skill and talent while he worked his fingers to the bone to achieve his skills.

No, that part he remembers perfectly.

He forgets that like him, Shura cared deeply for Shiro.

That like him, she knows what today is.

"You've already had quite a bit Shura." He advises as he notices her picking up another bottle of booze to bring to her mouth. She blinks, just noticing his presence before looking down at the various empty bottles littering the hill top she sits upon. She looks back at him and waves a hand dismissively as she takes a large swig.

"Ahhh you need to relax." She sings before cackling into the air. Yukio rolls his eyes as her laughter ends and she raises her bottle to the air with a whoop. He walks over and sits next to her, shoving some bottles aside to make some room. They sit in silence, or at least what silence can be with Shura already drunk, when Shura seems to actually notice him.

She holds her bottle out towards him. "You want some?" She slurs.

Yukio is about to reject out of pure habit, used to constantly rejecting her bad influence, when he pauses and remembers what day it is. Slowly he curls his fingers around the neck of the bottle.

"Alright."

Shura breaks into a cheshire grin as she watches him take a sip and breaks into a loud fit of laughter as he winces at the bitter taste. For his first taste of alcohol it wasn't what he expected.

"Take another! It gets better, I swear!" Shura assures eagerly. Yukio rolls his eyes once again but because it's today he takes another sip. He swallows and hands the drink back to Shura, ignoring her now as he stares at the setting sun. Quietly he whispers to the wind.

"Happy Birthday Father."


End file.
